Battle Of Bands
When Teddy's bandmate Skyler starts dating PJ, Teddy must find a way to compete in the Battle of the Bands. Also, Bob becomes friends with Bruce when he was supposed to return an expensive gift. Episode Summary Amy returns home from her first art class and shows her family her painting. The whole family is not sure what it is and looks closer to see it. Teddy guesses that it is 3 eggs in a nest. Bob guesses that it's a potato with three pats of butter, but Gabe points out that he guesses that in every painting. PJ guesses that it's a painting of three chicks eating out of a football. Irritated, Amy says it's a bowl of lemons, and the whole family sees that. Bob tells her that if art gives her a bowl of lemons that is not clear, she makes dinner. Amy leaves, and Teddy says that it's a nice save.PJ and Emmett are in the line for Battle of the Bands. They see Teddy coming to sign up for Battle of the Bands. They ask if Teddy has a band. Teddy started a band with Skyler. Spencer also joins, but he is performing alone. Teddy questions this, because she thought "band" means more than one person. The people running it were okay with this, saying it attracts more people Gabe is at the couch in the living room, playing with his MyTab. Bob asks who gave it to him. Gabe says it's his best friend Lucas. Bob never heard of him, but Gabe was best friends three hours ago when he gave him the MyTab. Bob guesses he was trying to buy Gabe's friendship. Bob says it's a gift too expensive and asks Gabe to return it. Gabe refuses and Bob takes it to return it himself. Gabe fights this and starts playing his video game. He sees Bob leave and throws it aside, disgusted.Teddy and Skyler are about to rehearse, and start singing. PJ and Emmett's band start playing even louder. Teddy and Skyler go out of their room and ask them to be more quiet. PJ and Emmett refuse, and Teddy and Skyler play even louder. Amy is in the kitchen, hearing the loud music. She starts counting down and her phone starts ringing. Amy picks it up for Mrs. Dabney.Amy is in the living room painting with Charlie. She sees Charlie's painting and says it's just several lines. Charlie says it's a tree. Amy puts the painting on the wall next to the door. Amy gets the door for Val, her art teacher. She is bringing bad news and says she believed everyone has artistic talent until she met Amy. Amy takes this as calling Amy a bad painter, but Val says it's her own words. As Val leaves, she sees Charlie's painting and loves it, saying it brings out the childlike personality. Amy takes credit for it, and says she calls it "Tree".Skyler comes in the Duncan house, but PJ tells her Teddy is not home. Skyler talks with PJ, and PJ likes Skyler's style. Skyler likes PJ's hair. Skyler says his girlfriend must like her hair, but PJ doesn't have one. Skyler says she doesn't have a boyfriend. They look at each other. Teddy goes in and gets Skyler. Teddy tells PJ not to bother them, and Skyler agrees.Bob is talking with Bruce, about to return the MyPad. Bob sees an arcade and Bruce asks for food from the intercom. Bruce is going to watch the game, and a flat-screen TV goes up when he presses on a remote. Bob and Bruce are in the hot tub, watching the game and eating tacos.Bob gets home and lets Gabe keep his MyPad. Gabe feels like he is getting mixed messaged. Bob likes to think of it as flexible messages.Spencer talks with Teddy about the Battle of the Bands. Teddy sees Skyler leaving the phone booth and asks her to get ready. Skyler does not want to compete with his boyfriend. Teddy asks who his boyfriend is. The photos from the booth are printed and Teddy looks in, saying "No, no, no!" PJ looks out of the phone booth and says "Yes, yes, yes!"PJ and Skyler don't want to compete, because it might affect their relationship. Teddy and Emmett can't perform without them.Amy begs Charlie to make a painting. Charlie says she is tired. Amy lets Charlie nap after she does a painting. Bob asks why she wants Charlie to paint. Amy explains that Val doesn't like Amy's paintings, but likes Charlie's painting. Bob agrees that Amy's painting is bad. Amy tries to win by asking him if he had a painting in him for nine months, but Bob says that doesn't make sense. Bob wants to cuddle with Amy, but Amy is tired.Teddy says that Spencer will win. Teddy gets an idea, but PJ and Skyler say they never did.Bob is with Bruce, playing football. Gabe wants to leave and Lucas says Gabe tried to cheat on Wizards vs. Warlocks. Bob tries to get Gabe to apologize, but Gabe says he never cheated. Bruce asks Bob to make Gabe apologize, but Bob disagrees. Bob leaves, but he is keeping the MyTabs anyway.Teddy, Skyler, PJ and Emmett perform a band all together, combining their songs into one. The judges pick the third place $100 prize goes to the Guitar Geezers. The first place prize of $500 goes to either Spencer or Teddy and Skylar and PJ and the Vibe. Teddy, Skylar, PJ, an Emmett's band wins. Teddy runs and hugs Emmett, who asks why she hugged him. Teddy was very happy, and Emmett falls down.Amy tells Bob that she won't take credit for Charlie's paintings anymore.Teddy records in her video diary, telling Charlie she's happy to beat Spencer. Bob and Gabe are in an inflatable pool, watching the football game. Teddy wonders if this would scar her. Good luck, Charlie. End Credits Gabe and Bob are in the hot tub. Bob calls for the butler, and Charlie says she's tired. Gabe wants a root beer, and Charlie goes to get it. Bubbles appear in the hot tub. Gabe asks why there are bubbles if the tub is off. Bob says it was he that caused it. Songs *''I'm Desperate'' *''Hot Hot Hot'' *''One Step Closer'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes * Teddy: It's a duet. * Skyler: 'So. *'Teddy: So I can't du-et without you. Background Information *MyTab is a parody of iPad. Production Information * International Premieres *November 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *MyTab is based on iPad in this episode. *The song that Spencer performs, "One Step Closer", is an actual song by his potrayer Shane Harper in real life. *In Austin and Ally, they also call iPads "MyTabs". This could either mean just simply they are called MyTabs in both shows, or that they both live in the same world. This could be a hint for an episode crossover. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Micah Stephen Williams as Emmett *Shane Harper as Spencer *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler *Don McManus as Bruce *Matthew Glen Johnson as Lucas *Mo Gaffney as Val References